


L’oro del Reno [Come fu forgiato l’anello dei Nibelunghi]

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' un mio rifacimento della creazione dell'anello dei Nibelunghi.Ispirato a:R. Wagner - Das Rheingold (prelude)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UKeTvW7gjU





	L’oro del Reno [Come fu forgiato l’anello dei Nibelunghi]

L’oro del Reno [Come fu forgiato l’anello dei Nibelunghi]

Cap.1 Alberich ruba l’oro

Woglinde si piegò in avanti e affondò le mani nell’acqua trasparente. La schizzò alla sorella che ridacchiando si alzò in volo. I seni rosei di Wellgunde tremarono, il vento le fece aderire al ventre il velo trasparente e i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Woglinde sbatté le mani tra loro, avanzò sulle punte dei piedi delicati lungo i ciottoli levigati del fiume. Un pesce le sfiorò l’alluce del piede.  
“Padre Reno…” sussurrò e la voce le frusciò. S’inginocchiò e l’acqua del fiume prese la forma di una mano e le accarezzò il viso latteo.  
“… grazie per averci donato la vita” mormorò. Flosshilde alzò il capo e osservò i raggi del sole far capolino da dietro la collina rendendola rosa. Sorrise e si mise le mani sui nivei fianchi nudi.  
“Non siamo ninfe qualunque, sorelle” mormorò. Si sentì un botto, le tre si voltarono. Il terreno iniziò a tremare, Woglinde si stese e una serie di braccia d’acqua la avvolsero. Wellgunde volò più in alto, il gracchiare dei corvi risuonò e gli uccelli spiccarono il volo. Flosshilde gridò e cadde in ginocchio. Si aprì una spaccatura nel terreno e una serie di massi vi franarono all’interno. Una mano pelosa ne fuoriuscì e le afferrò la gamba. Il terremoto cessò, Flosshilde la scalciò con l’altro piede e indietreggiò, sporcandosi di terra e graffiandosi il corpo ignudo. Alberich digrignò i denti gialli e uscì anche l’altra mano. S’issò e piegò il capo, la lunga barba nera strofinò sul terreno impregnandosi di terra.  
“Vi amo” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Nano, sei così brutto che i nostri occhi potrebbero accecarsi” sibilò Flosshilde. Lo colpì con un altro calcio e l’elmo di Alberich cadde a terra con un tintinnio e rotolò più in là.  
“Che sciocco. Che cosa pensi? Che ti seguiremo in quelle luride caverne dove ti rifugi come una talpa?” domandò Wellgunde. L’acqua si ritirò e Woglinde si alzò in piedi. Una ventina di pepite, una trentina di montagne lunghe un braccio di monete d’oro e sedici lingotti brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole pallido.  
“Rinnega il tuo amore per noi e prendi l’oro, liberandoci dalla schiavitù di doverlo proteggere. Se riuscirai a forgiare da esso un anello, diverrai il dominatore del mondo” sussurrò Woglinde. Gli occhi del nano s’ingigantirono e scoppiò a ridere. Si mise a correre verso l’oro, le tozze gambe gli traballavano e i passi dei suoi stivali rimbombavano colpendo il terreno. Balzò atterrando in mezzo alle monete. Flosshilde lo guardò scomparire ed espirò.  
“Sorella, hai sbagliato. Alla sua morte toccherà ancora a noi tutelare l’anello e se non ci sarà restituito, saremo colpevoli delle tragedie che quell’anello causerà” sussurrò con voce roca.

Cap.2 Il furto

Wotan si raddrizzò il Tarnhelm[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2181318&i=1#_ftn1) e avanzò, schivò un piccone e saltò oltre una pietra nerastra. Rischiò di cadere in avanti e il corpo gli scricchiolò in più punti. Si fermò e si voltò e guardò il semidio Loge avanzare.

“Sembri davvero un nibelungo. Sei irriconoscibile” sussurrò. L’altro falso nano si piegò in avanti accentuando la gobba, la lunga barba bianca strisciava sul terreno sporcandosi di terra.

“Anche tu. Ed è un offesa per i nibelunghi di cui prendi indebitamente l’aspetto” ribatté bisbigliando. Wotan gonfiò le guance scarne e sbuffò. Le gambe rachitiche gli tremarono e la pelle ingiallita intorno agli arti rinsecchiti divenne grigiastra.

“Lo vuoi tu questo anello per avere la potenza, anche se sei un semidio” borbottò a voce bassa. Loge proseguì, le fiamme delle torce si riflettevano nelle sue iridi castano scure.

“Se non fossi intervenuto, Donner e Froh sarebbero morti uccidendo i giganti Fasolt e Fafner. E tutto per una sciocca dimora celeste …” ribatté a voce roca e bassa. Svoltò a sinistra, la sua spalla strofinò contro un filone d’oro nella roccia della caverna.

“Era meglio regalare altre dieci sorelle di nome Freia in cambio che venire qui sotto. Se Alberich ci scopre ci taglierà in fette e quella sciocca dal bel visetto resterà ugualmente rapita” si lamentò Wotan. Si sentirono delle urla e dei lamenti provenire da un cunicolo alla loro destra. Wotan rabbrividì sentendo uno sciocco di frusta e avvertì un dolore al fianco.

“Rimani sereno. Tornerai da tua moglie Fricka sano e vittorioso prima che lei abbia finito di cucinare” sussurrò.

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2181318&i=1#_ftnref1)  Un elmo che permette di diventare invisibili o prendere l’aspetto che si vuole forgiato da Mime. Il fratello di Alberich che però continua a costringerlo in schiavitù come fa con la razza dei nani nibelunghi.

Cap.3 La maledizione

“Schifosi! Porci! Maledetti! Avete aizzato i nibelunghi contro di me! Avete portato una rivolta nella mia dimora!” ululò Alberich. Scalciò più volte. Il semidio si grattò una guancia, il suo corpo niveo era avvolto da un alone dorato.

“Risparmia il fiato” sussurrò. Allungò una spada e mise la punta contro il collo del nano. Alberich boccheggiò e il suo viso divenne vermiglio, una vena sulla sua fronte pulsò. Mostrò i denti gialli e si ritrasse. Si ribaltò e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Wotan si grattò il sopracciglio vermiglio e strinse il nodo delle corde e le catene.

“Se vuoi riavere la tua libertà, ti conviene rivelarci dove nascondi il tuo oro e il tuo tesoro” sancì. Inspirò e gonfiò il petto muscoloso, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la spalla.

“La pagherete…” sussurrò Alberich con voce stridula. Tirò su con il naso e socchiuse gli occhi.

“La pagherete…” ripeté piagnucolando. Wotan gli tirò un calcio e Loge roteò la spada.

“Nel passaggio la cui entrata è nascosta sotto il mio trono” spiegò.  Loge gli puntò nuovamente la spada alla gola e gli fece un graffio.

“E l’anello?” domandò.

“In… in tasca…” biascicò il nano. Loge lo slegò e gli infilò la mano in tasca, prese l’anello e sorrise, gli occhi gli brillarono.

“Eccolo…” bisbigliò.

“Che l’anello sia maledetto e con lui chi lo possiederà, con la sua stirpe e progenie!” urlò Alberich. Loge lo guardò svanire, si voltò e osservò Wotan indossare l’anello.

“Questa sciocchezza ti sarà fatale, non s’indossa ciò che è maledetto. Ora andiamo, che i giganti abbiano questo ormai più letale che utile oggetto insieme al loro oro” disse e rinfoderò l’arma.

Cap.4 Le lacrime delle ninfe

“Uomini ingordi, ridateci l’anello…” balbettò Wellgunde. Alzava e abbassava la testa di continuo, si graffiò il petto e fu scossa da una serie di brividi.  
“La brama vi consuma e la maledizione vi porterà alla morte…” biascicò Flosshilde. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto, gli occhi le pulsavano e il respiro era irregolare. Diede una serie di pugni in terra.  
“Stolti e sciocchi, restituiteci l’oro!” strillò Woglinde. Roteò il capo, scalciò e schizzò l’acqua del fiume. Le lacrime le rigavano il volto niveo.  
“Sarà versato sangue che a Odino è caro!” ululò Flosshilde. Diede una serie di testate contro il terreno graffiandosi la fronte pallida.  
“Fratello ucciderà fratello, madri e figli si disconosceranno!” gridò Wellgunde. Il velo di una delle ninfe volò via trasportato dal vento.  
“Padre, Padre Reno, perdonami!” gridò Woglinde. Si strappò un paio di ciocche di capelli e sgranò gli occhi. Cadde in ginocchio e si graffiò con le rocce del fiume. Sgranò gli occhi arrossati, gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un grido di dolore.

 


End file.
